Haley Potter and Her Secrets Unrevealed
by HaleyPotter1
Summary: In this story, Haley Potter is Harry Potter's daughter. She herself has a villain that she needs to defeat. She knows that there are more powerful things in this world than magic. So dive back into The Wizarding World of Harry Potter with me and see what lurks beneath the surface of the sea. This is probably the ONLY story of mine where Harry and Ginny are together.


Bang! I awake and hurry downstairs to see what's all of the noise. Mum is standing in the middle of what looks like a bunch of pot and pans with several owls.

'Haley did We wake you, I'm sorry.' she says

'We?' I ask confused

'Yes, don't you see all of us right behind you and beside you.' I hear an unfamiliar voice.

I turn around it is Voldemort and some death eaters. I scream and run upstairs trying to find my dad so that he can save me. In comes Violet, Voldemort's daughter, I scream and run the other direction then out comes Voldemort, again I run the other direction and there are death eaters. Nowhere to go and no wand.

'MuM!' I scream.

Up comes my mom then when she comes to me she turns into a snake. It can't be Nagini, he's dead. He died at The Battle of Hogwarts.

'Naga come here' Violet says, in parseltongue

Wait how did I understand it. All of a sudden everyone does the Cruciatus Curse on me.

'AAAAHHHHHHH' I scream in pain.

'Haley, Haley' I hear my dad's voice say.

'Huh Huh' I breathe heavily

'Are you okay' He asks

I look up and see my mother with her orange frizzy hair and freckled face and brown eyes gazing into mine. I look at the other side of me to see my father with dark brown hair, dark green eyes looking deeply into mine.

'Yeah, it was just a nightmare.' I tell them reassuringly.

'You were screaming' I look over and all of my three siblings, James, Albus, and Lily Potter are staring at me.

'Leave her be guys.' My mum and dad say leaving the room Lily and James following after them.

I lay my head on my pillow and close my eyes, then I noticed, Albus didn't leave?

'Um, I know we are twins and all but why haven't you left?' I ask

'Was or was it not another dream about Violet?' He asks.

'Um, Hogwarts will start up soon enough...'

'Was it or was it not?' He says this again to me, more concerned.

'Yes and Voldemort, and Naga.' I look down

'Naga?' He asked questioningly

'Violet's snake just like Nagini.'

'Oh' he says questioningly

I stare out the window. It's daytime the sun is shining bright yellow rays. I look to the ground and it's greenish brown grass with all sorts of colorful leaves. I look up at the sky the bright yellow sun, the sky itself turning into a darker blue as you look up to it. Then I look back into my room and turn my head to see Albus looking straight into my eyes.

'What?' I say knowing what.

'What? What? What do you mean, what?' He asks fiercely

'Well.. um' I start

'Don't you give me any excuses, we agreed that if these nightmares continued that you would tell dad and mum.' He says with a demand.

'Fine, fine I will talk about it to them alone after breakfast.' I say sadly

'Thank. You.' He says as he leaves out the door.

I get up and go into the bathroom that is in my room. It's not much just dark purple tiles, on the floor, and light purple walls. Then my name is in wooden letters on the walls, a shower with purple and blue polka dot curtains. The sink, and last but not least the white toilet. Then I turn on the shower and take off my clothes. I hop into the shower and well you know take a shower.

As I come to the kitchen I hear everyone talking.

'...' Suddenly everyone is quite as I walk into the room.

I look around and everyone is staring at me. But... why is Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione here.

'We need to talk' My father says sternly

'Okayyyy?' I say looking around, it only took me 15 minutes to get ready and now my aunt and uncle are here... What?

'First children go outside.' My siblings start to leave. 'NOT you Albus.' my dad continues.

'What is this about?' I say still standing in the doorway.

'Well it's come to our attention that you have been having these reoccurring dreams over and over again.' Uncle Ron says matter factly

'Dreams?' Aunt Hermione buts in 'More like nightmares.'

'So why does it matter if I have a lot of nightmares.' I say

'I told them.' Albus says quietly looking down at the ground not brave enough to look me in the eyes.

'What?!' I lung at my twin brother. But fortunately for him, my Uncle Ron and dad saw it coming and grabbed me before I got to him.

'Haley calm down he did the right thing' my dad says in a frustrated but reassuring voice. He and my Uncle are trying to keep me away from him as much as possible. I give up and straighten out my shirt when they let go of me.

'No. it wasn't his secret to tell, and I told him I would tell you after breakfast.' I pause a few minutes and look at my mum 'Alone.'

I look at my brother tasting the betrayal like a bad batch of biscuits. How could he do this to me after I told him that I would tell them myself? I thought he was my brother. My best mate, that I couldn't escape even at my flat. But that doesn't matter I guess when it comes to him and me. Well, we tell each other everything which means we can tell our parents anything about the other person.

'Haley you should have told them right away. Are you insane or something?' Albus ask

'I don't know I guess I am for trusting you.' I say bitterly

'That's enough guys stop fighting.' my mother says

'Now Haley you are in big trouble, for two reasons. One for not telling us, for that you're grounded.' My dad says

'What? Grounded but I was gonna go to the quidditch match tonight!' I say protesting

'And two you could be in great danger you should have told us right away when this happened you put yourself in grave danger not telling us.'

I don't want or need to listen to this, I say in my mind as I run upstairs. And slam my door shut behind me. Why why why is this happening to me? All of a sudden I hear footsteps and my door burst open. Someone hits me with a spell and I fall to the floor. But just before my eyes shut I see an unfamiliar face then fall into a deep, deep sleep.

 _That's the first part of the next chapter things will start to get a little bit confusing and I'm sorry about it. If you noticed any errors please feel free to tell me to thank you, ~ Haley_


End file.
